


Mi favorito

by Minamika



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cliche, Infidelity, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minamika/pseuds/Minamika
Summary: Y ahí se encontraba él, en su cama, abrasado a una almohada, cubierto por sus mantas hasta la cabeza y llorando por alguien que sabía muy bien que no merecía esas lágrimas, se sentía patético por esa situación, se sentía patético por haber entregado su corazón a esa persona.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Mi favorito

Y ahí se encontraba él, en su cama, abrasado a una almohada y cubierto por sus mantas hasta la cabeza, llorando por alguien que sabía muy bien que no se las merecía, se sentía patético por esa situación, se sentía patético por haber entregado su corazón a esa persona. Pero, ¿quién es la persona que se encontraba de esta manera tan deplorable en estos momentos?

Esta persona es Dalas Smith y se encontraba de ese modo por Austin Brown, su ¿amigo? Realmente ni Dalas ni nadie más sabían qué relación tenían actualmente esos chicos, lo que sucedía entre ellos era realmente muy complicado de explicar, incluso para él.

¿Qué le había hecho Austin al "pobre" de Dalas? Simple: romperle el corazón... otra vez. Pues resulta, que Austin había estado "saliendo" con una chica en los últimos meses, lo cual afectaba a Dalas de muchas maneras. Pero si somos completamente sinceros, realmente esta no es la primera ni probablemente tampoco sea la última vez que él lloraba por Austin.

En momentos como estos, él recordaba los sucesos que le llevaron a esa situación...

**_{Flash back}_ **

_Era su décimo año y lo iba a iniciar en otra escuela. Sus padres se habían divorciado y su padre se había quedado con su custodia total, ya que su madre había desaparecido y nadie sabía su paradero actual. Se habían ido a vivir a Cleveland de donde era originario su padre y se quedaban en casa de su abuela mientras hallaban otro lugar donde vivir._

_Estar en una escuela nueva donde no conoces a nadie no es fácil, muchas personas saben eso. Él no era bueno haciendo amigos, era muy tímido y era malo en los deportes, eso hacía que muchas personas se alejaran de él. Él quería dejar de ser tímido, ¡quería cambiar! O al menos dejar de ser tan retraído. Con esa idea en la mente y dispuesto a realizarla, entro en el establecimiento de la escuela. Muchas miradas se dirigieron a él en ese instante, muchos murmuraban al verlo y eso provoco que la inseguridad regresara a él, ¿Por qué todos lo veían raro? Era una persona común y corriente como ellos, (o eso pensaba él, ya que su delgada figura y anteojos gruesos llamaban la atención), finalmente con la cabeza agachada camino hacia donde debía pedir indicaciones._

_Después de un rato en que la secretaria había entrado a la oficina del director y haberle dicho que esperara, escucho la primera campanada qué significaba el comienzo de la primera jornada de clases. Un par de minutos después, la secretaria regreso con unos papeles, le dio algunas indicaciones básicas y salió de ahí. Había sido bastante fácil encontrar su aula gracias a las indicaciones que le habían brindado minutos antes._

_Al entrar al aula los nervios regresaron, no solo por haber interrumpido al profesor (probablemente de literatura), en plena explicación, sino también porque de nuevo las miradas se dirigieron solamente a él y, claro, los murmullos comenzaron de nueva cuenta._

_\-- ¿Quién es y por qué interrumpe mi clase? -- Expreso el profesor con una pizca de molestia en su voz._

_\-- Disculpe. -- Se lamentó. -- Soy Dalas Smith, el nuevo estudiante._

_\-- ¿Dalas? Por lo que veo, tenemos otra ciudad de Texas con nosotros. ¿También eres proveniente de Texas?_

_\-- No, yo... soy de Colorado._

_\-- Interesante, una ciudad de Texas que viene de Colorado. Ja. – Dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada. -- Siéntate a lado de Austin, el lugar está libre._

_\-- ¿Quién es Aus...?_

_\-- ¡Yo! -- Grito un chico levantando la mano._

_Y ahí, hasta el fondo de aquella aula estaba aquel chico por el cual sufriría en un futuro. La primera vez que lo vio lo dejo pasmado, incluso apostaría que dejo de respirar por unos instantes al verlo. Él, Dalas Smith, el chico que nunca había sentido atracción por una chica y menos por un chico, ahora sentía que el aire le faltaba. A plena vista ese chico era una cabeza más alto que él, era rubio con ojos azules y su cuerpo estaba bien formado, pero encima de eso no tenía nada especial (ya había visto muchos chicos parecidos a Austin), pero entonces, ¿por qué al verlo le había pasado eso?_

_\-- Hey, hey, ¡oye! -- Grito Austin directamente es su oído, este se encontraba a su lado tratando de llamar su atención. Se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado en qué momento se había sentado al lado de Austin o cuando el profesor de literatura se había ido._

_\-- Disculpa, estaba algo distraído, ¿me llamabas?_

_\-- Se nota que lo estabas. – Titubeo. -- Trataba de preguntarte algo, pero olvídalo ya no tiene importancia._

_\-- Lo lamento. -- Estaba avergonzado. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?_

_\-- No, realmente ya no importa. No tienes por qué disculparte. -- Al terminar de decir esto, Austin le dedico a Dalas una sonrisa. Si lo pensamos, tal vez esta pequeña conversación y esa sonrisa fue lo que pudo provocar las cosas que pasarían en un futuro._

**_{Flash Back End}_ **

\-- ¿Cariño? ¿Cariño estás ahí? – Era su abuela quien se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, estaba preocupada por él, ya que últimamente se había estado comportando de una manera muy extraña.

\-- Si abuela, estoy aquí. – Trataba de sonar lo más normal posible, pero simplemente no podía, su corazón dolía.

\-- ¿Está todo bien? No has ido a comer y yo...

\-- Sí, estoy bien. Simplemente no he tenido hambre, eso es todo. – Mentía, rogaba para que su abuela no entrara a la habitación y viera en el estado tan horrible en el que estaba y se diera cuenta de que no, no "estaba bien".

\-- Bien. – Dijo ella no muy convencida por lo que su nieto le estaba diciendo. – Estaré abajo si es que me necesitas para algo.

\-- Está bien. – Finalizo, escucho atentamente como su abuela bajaba las escaleras. Suspiro aliviado y regreso a su posición inicial para volver a recordar. 

**_{Flash back}_ **

_Había ya pasado un mes desde que ingreso a esa escuela y se había hecho amigo de Austin. Él cuál, por cierto, era extremadamente popular en la escuela, (claro, ¿cómo no serlo? Si era el jugador estrella del equipo de básquet). Por lo tanto, al ser amigo de un chico popular muchos querían ser sus "amigos" solo por conveniencia y poder acercarse a Austin._

_Él y Austin pasaban la mayoría del tiempo juntos, lo cual le pareció extraño a muchas personas, por el simple hecho de que Austin le gustaba estar en su mayoría del tiempo solo y era denominado como un "lobo solitario". Todos se preguntaban, ¿por qué Austin era amigo de Dalas? Quizás era parte de una broma que estaba planeando, pero realmente nadie lo sabía._

_Durante ese mismo tiempo, Dalas también se encontraba confundido, no solo por la pregunta en boca de todos en la escuela, sino porque aún no sabía que fue lo que le sucedió aquella primera vez que vio a Austin, (o quizás ya sabía la respuesta y tan solo se negaba a creerla)._

_Él no quería arruinar su amistad con Austin por una tontería, pero si alguien se llegaba a enterar, la amistan que había forjado con Austin se derrumbaría y muy probablemente volvería a ser el marginado de la escuela. Temía ante esa idea, él no quería que eso volviera a pasar._

**_{Flash Back End}_ **

Su celular comenzó a vibrar y parpadear, era una llamada que era muy posiblemente del dueño de su dolor, estaba a punto de tomar el teléfono, pero rápidamente retiro su mano, no tenía ganas de lidiar con él en ese momento.

**_{Flash back}_ **

_Era viernes y ese día el profesor de Historia había dejado una tarea en parejas, por supuesto Austin y Dalas estaban juntos y habían acordado encontrarse en casa de Austin para hacerlo, lo cual le parecía un poco extraño a Dalas, ya que siempre iban a su casa para hacer ese tipo de trabajos, pero quizás era porque Austin se sentía algo incómodo con la presencia de su abuela._

_Ahora, se encontraba delante la puerta delantera de la casa de Austin, esperando a que alguien le abriera. Estaba a punto de volver a tocar el timbre cuando esta se abrió. Austin la había abierto estando sin playera._

_\-- Pasa. -- Fue lo único que le dijo al abrir._

_El plan original de Dalas era acabar ese mismo día el trabajo, sin embargo, al cabo de unas horas y con más de la mitad de la tarea echa, Austin había pedido parar por un rato._

_Se acomodaron los dos en el sofá y comenzaron a jugar un videojuego._

- _\- Oye, Austin. -- Llamo Dalas mientras su mirada permanecía fija en la pantalla_

_\-- ¿Qué? – Pregunto estando igual de concentrado que el anterior nombrado._

_\-- ¿Dónde están tus padres? – Desde que llego se había preguntado eso, pero hasta ese momento no se había atrevido a preguntarle a Austin._

_\-- ¿He? Ah se fueron a una fiesta con unos amigos. Suerte mía que se llevaron a mi hermana pequeña. – Comenzó a reírse para luego parar. – Esa niña es insoportable._

_\-- Oh. -- Dijo comprendiendo. -- Y ¿por qué tú no fuiste?_

_\-- La tarea. -- Respondió por fin mirándolo a él y no a la pantalla_

_\-- "Gran pregunta Dalas." -- Se reprimió mentalmente._

_\-- Ya me cansé de este juego, mejor juguemos a otra cosa. – Tiro el mando de la consola._

_\-- Bien, ¿qué propones? – Cuestiono mientras ponía poca atención, realmente no le gustaban del todo los videojuegos. Le daba igual que juego escogiera Austin._

_\-- ¿Qué tal sí...? -- Se acercó más a él. – Jugamos a algo que... -- No sabía cómo, pero Austin se había posicionado sobre él. – Los dos disfrutemos? – Susurro en su oreja._

_\-- ¿D... de que de... demonios hab... hablas? -- Tartamudeo lleno de nervios. No podía creer que esto le estaba pasando, ¿estaba en una especie de sueño raro?_

_\-- Oh, vamos Dalas. – Susurro aun estando muy cerca de él. -- ¿Acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo me ves? – Comenzó a reírse. – No soy un idiota, Dalas. – Sus rostros estaban tan cerca del uno del otro, tanto que podían sentir la respiración del contrario. – Tan solo disfrutemos esto. – Dijo uniendo finamente sus labios en un fogoso beso._

_Las manos de Austin recorrían ágilmente varias partea de su cuerpo, rápidamente estas se posicionaron sobre el extremo de la playera de Dalas para poco a poco ir subiéndola y quitársela..._

**_{Flash Back End}_ **

Nuevamente su celular comenzó a vibrar, realmente no quería contestar, pero tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo. Lo tomo y contesto sin ver con atención la pantalla.

\-- ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto realmente molesto.

\-- ¿Esa es la forma apropiada de saludarme? Wow, que buen hijo tengo. – Contesto lleno de sarcasmo su padre. – He estado llamando desde un largo tiempo, ¿qué estás haciendo que no me contestabas?

\-- Yo... estaba durmiendo. – Contesto dudoso, ¿qué pasaría si su padre se daba cuenta de que estaba mintiéndole?

\-- Hijo. – Temió lo peor al escuchar eso, ¿se había dado cuenta de su mentira? – No debes mentirme. – Estaba aterrado. – Yo también tuve tu edad y sé perfectamente que hacías. Así que no te juzgaré. – Suspiro aliviado al escuchar eso. – Bueno, solo quería decirte que quizás no llegue a cenar, no me esperes despierto. ¿Bien?

\-- Bien. – Después de esto, la llamada se cortó.

**_{Flash back}_ **

_El lunes llego demasiado rápido para el gusto de ambos. Ese día había llegado una alumna de intercambio directo de Inglaterra. Dalas había prestado poca atención a la presentación su nueva compañera, lo único que sabía de ella era que se llamaba Nicole._

**_{Flash Back End}_ **

Su celular volvió a molestar sus recuerdos, ¿Qué había olvidado mencionar su padre?

\-- Papá, ¿qué olvidas...?

\-- ¿Papá? Um... me gusta, pero quizás prefiero "papi", deberíamos usar eso la próxima, ¿no lo crees?

No contesto, corto la llamada. No podía habla con él, no en ese momento.

**_{Flash back}_ **

_Las semanas se fueron rápidamente volando y Dalas y Austin seguían con su pequeña aventura secreta._

_Ese día, (un miércoles para ser precisos), Austin había extrañamente faltado a clases, al igual que Nicole. Pensó que quizás Austin se había enfermado, así que como el buen "amigo" que era, decidió llevarle los apuntes a su hogar... grave error._

_Al llegar a casa de Austin y haber entrado sin permiso alguno, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ingresar a la habitación de Austin, ya que lo había descubierto con Nicole en la cama completamente desnudos. No espero ni siquiera un segundo al ver eso para salir corriendo de ese lugar._

_Lo primero que hizo al entrar a su habitación fue recostarse en su cama y llorar. Lo recordaba bien, esa fue la primera vez que había llorado por Austin._

_Rato después, su celular comenzó a sonar causando que él se despertara. Había estado llorando y no se había dado cuenta en qué momento se había quedado dormido, se sobó los ojos y reviso su celular. Había recibido un mensaje proveniente de Austin, donde le pedía que fuera a su casa, ya que tenían que hablar sobre algo._

_Cuando llego esta vez toco el timbre._

_\-- Entra. – Le dijo al abrir._

_Un silencio incomodó se formó una vez entro al lugar, ninguno se atrevía a hablar o a hacer cualquier tipo de ruido._

_\-- Dalas. -- Comenzó Austin. Soltó un suspiro y continuo. -- Te pido que no vuelvas a entrar sin antes tocar el timbre._

_\-- Claro, porque tú no quieres que te vuelva a ver teniendo sexo con alguna de las chicas que traes aquí. – Soltó completamente enojado._

_\-- Exactamente por eso._

_\-- Eres un..._

_\-- ¿Idiota? ¿Maldito? ¿Un que, Dalas? – Pregunto mientras sonreía._

_\-- ¡Un completo bastardo! – Grito colérico, estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero Austin velozmente detuvo su movimiento logrando así poder empujarlo hacia la pared más cercana y poder acorralarlo. En momentos como esos, odiaba ser tan débil._

_\-- ¿Por qué estás molesto, Dalas? – Susurro en su oído. -- ¿Te dolió demasiado lo que viste? – La cercanía de sus cuerpos aumento._

_Dalas estaba mudo, no sabía qué decir. Fácilmente podía empujar a Austin lejos de él y salir corriendo, pero algo se lo impedía. Austin comenzó a recorrer la espalda de Dalas bajo la camiseta._

_\-- Nicole no significa nada para mí. – Se alejó un poco de él sin dejar su espalda, -- Tan solo fue una vez, juro que no se volverá a repetir. – Se volvió a acercar a él y lamió su lóbulo. – Además. – Susurro. – Tú eres **mi favorito**._

_**{Flash Back End}** _

Su celular no dejaba de vibrar, estaba indeciso, ¿debía o no responder?

_**{Flash back}** _

_No hace falta decir que Austin no cumplió su promesa, ya que después de Nicole llegaron más y más chicas, pero siempre repitiéndole lo mismo "eres **mi favorito** "._

**_{Flash Back End}_ **

Estaba decidido, le contestaría de una vez por todas. Tomo celular y se armó de valor.

\-- Hola. -- Contesto finalmente.


End file.
